The use of cosmetic products has grown ever more popular as evidenced by the burgeoning of the industry into a billion dollar business. With this popularity has also come the increased difficulty of managing one's own personal stock of products. It is not uncommon for one person to have several hundred products on the shelf, the right color and shade for the right occasion. Unfortunately, having the right color and being able to find it are two distinct issues.
Although some products are packaged in a manner that makes color identification of the contained product easy, most are not. After all, dedication of space on the product's container for an aperture takes away from space that might otherwise bear the manufacturer's trademarks. As a result, a means for identification of the color of a contained cosmetic product that may be implemented after the product's sale is needed.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to improve upon the prior art by providing a method and apparatus whereby the color of a contained cosmetic product may be associated with the exterior of the product's packaging. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.